Beyond the Utmost Point
by LianneLili
Summary: Slight AU, Ophelia Shannon is an Irish Witch with a mission. With the crazed war between the supernaturals in the town, she got mixed up and she can't seem to leave them alone. It got more complicated when she fell in love with one of the Salvatore brothers and her messed up family came to crash the party, will she able to overcome the challenges laid out in front of her?
1. Prologue: The Visitor

_Prologue: The Visitor._

**It was middle of the night when a car stopped in front of on one of the vacant houses in the small town of Mystic Falls in the southwest of Virginian state. As soon as the low roar of the car stopped, a girl between 19 and 20 years old came out of the car, she took a glance around her surroundings.**

**She patted her skirt and grinned to herself. Then she was cut off to her thoughts when her phone rang.**

**Answering her phone. **"Hey... Yup, I got here just fine... Yes, it's a nice house... I will, take care of yourself sister... Yes, I shall do my duty to find her... Goodbye."

**The call ended.**

* * *

_**A/N: Hullo! I'm Lianne, if you'd like to know. This story will be slightly will be off the original story line of THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. But I'll do my best to keep it on track.. Please have patience about this... 'cause this is my first fanfiction all in all.. :) Please also review so that I can give your opinions in thought to make this story more fascinating... Again thanks! **_

_**Au revoir,**_

_**xL**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Birthday

_Chapter 1: The Birthday_

**After Elena, Damon and Alaric went to a house in Tennessee looking for Stefan, Along with Tyler and Caroline, Elena are fixing the Salvatore Boarding House for the party.**

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." **Elena said while taking some table napkins from Caroline.**

"Maybe he doesn't want you to find him." **Tyler suggested.**

**Caroline looked at Tyler in shock and exclaimed. **"Tyler!"

"What? He's into you, isn't he?" **Tyler defended.**

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him." **Elena said.**

"But you kissed him?" **Tyler asked then Caroline gave him a **_'look'._ "Probably screwed with his head."

"Tyler!" **Caroline warned**

**Elena smiles and looks down. Caroline and Elena look at each other.**

"Sorry!" **Caroline said to Elena.**

**Elena sighed. **"Don't worry about it, look yes I kissed him but was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die."

**Tyler looks at her like **_'__or what would I know'_** He then looks at the door and squinted his eyes.**

"What is it?" **Elena asked.**

"Someone was outside earlier." **He informed.** "Now it's gone."

**The three of them looked at each other, until** **Elena's phone beeped.**

"I missed a call from Bonnie, I'll be right back." **Elena said peeking at her phone then she left.**

"Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!" **Caroline said as soon as Elena was out of sight.**

**Tyler just shrugged. **"Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time."

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?" **Caroline asked.**

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And... I am horny all the time now!" **Tyler replied.**

**Caroline agreed.** "Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode! It's a vampire thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened and we're on overdrive."

"It's a werewolf thing too. Just like I can't turn it off."

"Yeah." **She replied then paused for an awkward silence.** "Well. Uuhh. I hope you'll get eh. Lucky tonight."

**Tyler laughs.** "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, See you later." **Caroline said.**

* * *

**Back at the house in Tennessee, **Damon and Rick are there. Damon pours a tank of gasoline over the living room.

"What are you doing?" **Rick asked.**

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." **Damon answered.**

**Rick moves to give Damon more space but the floor creaks, they looked suspiciously.**

"Hang on." **Damon said.**

**He puts the tank of gas down and bends over and flips over the carpet and there it is a hidden door down under the floor. They open it and it's full of chains.**

**Damon grunted.** "Well, what do you know. Werewolves."

**They close the door, and Damon lights a match and he throws it on the floor. Soon the whole living room is on fire.**

* * *

**Elena stands in front of the mirror. Damon appears behind her.**

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake."** Elena told Damon.**

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." **He said as he walks up to her.** "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat."

**Damon picks up a picture of Elena and Stefan. He puts it down and looks at Elena.** "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" **Elena asked.**

"No!" **He exclaimed he then picked up a little box. They stand just inches apart** "Found it."

**Lifting up her necklace.**

"My necklace." **She said. **"I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." **Damon informed.**

**Elena gave him a soft smile.** "I am happy, Thank you."

"You're welcome." **He said.**

"Can you?" **She asked Damon to put it on her neck.**

"Absolutely." **He replied.**

**She turned around, he put the necklace on her and she pulled up her hair he closes the necklace and she turns around to face Damon; he offers his arm to her.**

"Shall we?" **Damon asked.**

**She took his arm and they walked out of Stefan's room. **

**Back downstairs the party is going on. They came down the stairs. They walk past some people standing in the hallway.**

"Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!" **Some girls greeted.**

**Elena smiled and said.** "Thanks."

**They come over to the living room where there are a lot of people.**

* * *

**Outside the boarding house, a girl stood at a distance and smiled to herself. She then walked up to the door of the house to join the party occurring inside.**

**As she entered the room, she turned her head side to side like she's looking for something or someone then her attention was caught by a boy sitting at the couch. Then she shook her head at disgust. She just gave them a pity look then moved away.**

**Jeremy was sitting on the couch about to light some pot when Matt came and sat with him.**

"Where did you get that?" **Matt asked.**

**Jeremy shrugged and said.** "Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime."

Matt took the pot and lights it.

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." **Matt asked.**

"You do not wanna know." **Jeremy replied.**

**Matt took a blow in the pot.** "How bad can it be, I already know everything else." **He paused and passed the pot to Jeremy.** "Go for it."

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life." **Jeremy inquired.**

**Matt nodded.** "Yeah, Elena told me."

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... things." **Jeremy said.**

**Matt looked at him confused.** "What kind of things?"

**Jeremy hesitated.** "Just, things I shouldn't be seeing."

"What's Bonnie say about it?"

"Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this." **Jeremy said, Holding up the pot.**

**Matt got up and approached Elena and Caroline who just entered the room.**

"Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill." **Caroline commented.**

"Hey guys." **Matt greeted.****  
**

"Matt, hey!" **Elena greeted back.**

**Matt kissed her on the cheek.**

"Oh." **She said quite stunned at the gesture.**

"Happy Birthday." **Matt told Elena.**

"Thank you."

**Matt left Caroline and Elena alone.**

**Caroline scowled. **"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!"

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you." **Elena said trying to calm her friend down, then after she looked over to the couch.** "Is that my brother?"

**Caroline shrugged, then Elena handed Caroline her drink.**

"Thank you." **Elena said.**

**Elena walked off to her brother and Caroline watched as she took a sip of her drink.**

* * *

**Outside on the porch, Damon and Alaric are talking and without their knowledge of being watched.**

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperon teacher from hell." **Alaric scowled.**

"I love high school parties." **Damon informed.**

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" **The vampire hunter informed.**

**Damon looked at the watch. **"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit."

Elena came out from the house.

"Hello, Birthday Girl!" **Damon said.**

"Drink!" **Elena said handing Damon a glass which Damon took.** "Jeremy's smoking again."

**Damon looked at her with amusement. **"Is his stash any good?"

"You're an ass." **Elena said glaring at Damon she the turned to Alaric. **"Talk to him, please. He looks up to you."

**She then walked away.**

**Damon gave Alaric a teasing look.** "You're screwed."

**Alaric looked at him in defeat and walked inside.**

* * *

**Caroline was watching Tyler and 'Slutty' Sophie in the middle of the dance floor when someone approached her.**

"You like him?" **A feminine unfamiliar accented voice asked.**

"No, I don't!" **Caroline snapped facing the speaker.**

**Caroline then gasped, she made a glancing look at the speaker, she was wearing a white summer dress with a blue sweater. The girl's eyes has the color of the silver moon, her hair was pure wavy black.**

"Sorry." **Caroline apologized.**

**The girl gave her a small smile. **"You're in denial."

"I'm not."** Caroline argued. **"It's just that I hate that girl and he's my friend."

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind me dating him? He's cute." **The girl challenged.**

"Fine! I like him, just don't date him." **Caroline admitted.**

**The girl giggled lightly. **"It's not hard is it admitting you actually like him?"

"Well, you're a stranger and a pushy one." **Caroline said.**

"I'm Ophelia, Ophelia Shannon call me Lia. Now, am I still a stranger miss?" **Ophelia said offering her hand.**

**Caroline took her hand and shook it. **"No, I'm Caroline by the way, Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you Lia."

"Well? What are you waiting for Caroline? Go get your man whore and don't worry about the bitch I'll take care of her." **Lia said winking at Caroline.**

**Caroline grinned. **"You know Lia, I think we will be best friends."

"Then it's such an honor to be your best friend Care." **Lia said.**

"Same." **Caroline responded.**

**The two girls walked towards Tyler and co. with a plan in mind.**

* * *

**After an eventful night at the party, successfully hooking up the blonde vampire with the werewolf, Lia gave herself an applause.**

**She was walking back towards back to her new home, her phone rang. She looked at the caller id.** _'ELYSIA'_

**Her stiff and faked smile turned into a soft and true happy expression. **

**She pressed the accept button and spoke at the receiver. **"Hey, baby sis."

_'Hey Lia, how's your first day? Have you met your target yet?'_ **The caller named 'Elysia' asked through the receiver.**

"It's quite an eventful day actually, No, I haven't met the Bennett witch yet. How's Luira?" **Lia said.**

**Elysia sighed through the receiver. **_'She's still in a sleeping curse, I can't seem to heal her to wake up. Let's just hope that Samantha was telling the truth when she said that the Bennett witch has something to do with Luira's sleeping trance. Lia, when you meet the witch don't kill her. Call me as soon as you met her, don't kill her and I'll fly there to talk to her myself.'_

**Lia sighed at her ever controlling youngest sister, she was the second eldest child after Luira and before Samantha. But her witch family is fully screwed up.**

**Luira was naive and forgiving, she on the other hand was intelligent but not strong enough to handle her other sisters as Elysia put it. Samantha and Elysia are both manipulative and controlling but the difference between them that Samantha is selfish and her fatal flaw, **_'Hubris'. _**Elysia, she on the other hand was arrogant but wise, she is the most powerful witch between the four sisters but she sealed half of her powers after accidentally killing her lover.**

"I will, but who will take care of Luira?" **Ophelia asked.**

_'I will bring her with me. I'll put her on a coffin.' _**Elysia said.**

**Ophelia jaw dropped. **"What do you mean? That's awful Ely!"

_'No, why? Would you rather like it if I put her on my biggest suitcase?'_

"Fine! But as soon as you arrive here I'll take her out of the coffin!" **Lia exclaimed.**

_'Whatever you say, sissy. I got to go, I have to look out for Samantha before she touches Luira. And Ophelia, hide the Grimore.' _**Elysia said before she ended the call.**

**Ophelia hid her phone back to her small clutch bag then searched her house keys to her house and opened the door.**

* * *

**At the Lockwood's Mansion.**

**Tyler and Caroline kiss and take their clothes off. Caroline, in her underwear, pushes Tyler on the bed and jumps on him and kisses him.**

* * *

**At the same time at the Salvatore Boarding House.**

**Damon enters Stefan's bedroom and tears it apart. He breaks everything. He grabs a guitar but doesn't breaks it.**

* * *

**Elena entered her bedroom and found a drawing from Jeremy for her birthday. She prepared to go to bed. Her phones vibrated. She doesn't notice it immediately. **

**Stefan walked outside the bar he is currently in. He takes out his phone and calls Elena. **

**Elena puts the card from Jeremy on her chest of drawers and walked into her bathroom, put her hair up. She came out and answered her vibrating phone. **

"Hello? Hello? Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you Stefan. Hold onto that. Never let that go." **She said through the receiver.**

**Stefan didn't say anything but is tearful.**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Lianne here! updated the story wohoo, feeling so inspired! ;)**_

_**Review and follow please! :)**_

_**Au revoir,**_

_**xL**_


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

_Chapter 2: Encounters._

**The school is empty. Matt is training when Ophelia bumped into him.**

"Oops, sorry 'bout that."** Lia said smiling at him.**

"Don't worry 'bout it, what are you doing here anyway?" **Matt asked.**

**Lia shrugged.** "I don't really know, Caroline asked me to come here and help her with something."

"You know Caroline?" **He asked.**

"Yup, I'm new here actually met her at the party at the Salvatore house days ago." **She replied.**

"Oh, you must be Lia. I'm Matt, friend of Caroline's." **He introduced.**

"Ah, nice to meet you too." **She said.**

**They had a little chat when they heard a noise. They walked through the school. When they finally entered a classroom, it was dark inside, when Matt stepped inside he set off mouse traps that had been placed there. Lia turned on the light. Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were there.**

"Oh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" **Caroline complained.**

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" **Tyler asked rather smugly.**

"Clearly." **Matt replied.**

**Caroline made a shocked look on her.** "How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year. Oh, and thanks for coming Lia."

**Lia smiled at her.** "No problem."

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." **Elena said.** "So you're the back up? I'm Elena, that's Tyler, this is Bonnie and it seemed like you already met Matt and Caroline."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lia." **Lia greeted then she turned to Matt.** "How come you forgot such a fun thing? If it was me I would do it everyday."

**Matt looked at Lia and shook his head in disbelief.** "I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this."

"Caroline's making us." **Bonnie answered.**

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't..." **Caroline said.**

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" **Elena added teasingly.**

**Caroline pouted.** "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." **Tyler said.**

**He took his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too.**

"Hey! Where are you going?" **Bonnie asked.**

**Elena looked at Bonnie.** "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

**She smiles. Caroline smiles too.** "I love you! But take Lia with you."

"You don't mind tagging along with me?"** Elena asked Lia.**

**Lia shook her head and gestured Elena to lead the way.**

**Elena and Lia went out of the classroom and saw Tyler giving instructions to other students.**

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." **He instructed.**

**The both of them laughed. As they walked down the corridor.**

"So, when did you and Caroline meet, you're new here right?" **Elena asked.**

"I met Caroline on your birthday party. Well, some neighbor asked me to socialize with others. But I'm very a sociable person it's just that this town is so quite." **Lia replied.**

**Elena nodded.** "So? Where exactly did you come from? You're accent is very noticeable but I'm unfamiliar with it."

"I'm from a small town in Ireland, born and raised."** Lia answered.**

**When they arrived at their destination Elena opened the double doors. They came face to face with Klaus.**

"There's my girl."** Klaus greeted.**

"Klaus!" **She exclaimed the she held Lia's wrist dragged her away,** **but he stops them.**

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that" **Klaus said then he turned his attention to Lia**. "And who's your lovely friend?"

"Leave her out of this." **Elena hissed, hiding Lia behind her back.**

"I'm sorry but I don't want to." **Klaus said, as he grabbed Elena's and Lia's arm dragging them towards the gym.**

"What do you want?!" **Elena asked as she tries to struggle out of Klaus grip.** "Lia, I'm so sorry."

**Lia, ignored Elena and obediently follows Klaus.**

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." **Klaus said.**

"If you're going to kill me, just do it! Just leave Lia and everyone alone!" **Elena exclaimed.**

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." **Klaus said.**

**They enter the gym. A few students are here are making pranks.**

**Klaus spoke in an american accent.** "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home."

**Klaus turned to two familiar students.** "You two. I remember you."

**Dana looked confused.** "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met."** He said.**

**Klaus compelled.** "Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"** He ordered the other.**

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." **Elena pleaded.**

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." **Klaus said.**

**Lia decided to speak after staying silent she was speaking american accent as well.** "Wow, that was plain stupid."

**Klaus and Elena looked at Lia quite surprised of her presence, they had forgotten she was there.**

"Are you going to tell me why is that love." Klaus asked.

**Lia walked towards the nearest bleacher and took a seat and relaxed.** "No, I don't take orders from a hybrid. but don't worry I don't hate you like other 'nature' witches or whatever they call themselves."

"You're a witch?" **Elena asked confused.**

**Lia nodded.** "Yes, and my family's principle doesn't involved the nature's balance, mostly they involved the gate."

"Gate?" **Elena said.**

"Well, well, I see we have either a Carey or Shannon witch, within our grasps." **Klaus said.** "But seeing you have a pure black hair, you are probably a Shannon, 400 year ago I met a Shannon too but she betrayed."

"Correct, it's a pleasure to meet you, I knew about you meeting Elysia in the past, she has high regards towards you but it doesn't exactly fit from what I am seeing." **Lia said.**

**Klaus he gritted his teeth.** "Don't mention her name. She tried to kill me."

"It was an accident you know."**Lia defended.**

"Then why didn't she explain it to me."** Klaus asked.**

"That, I don't know. But she is still thinking of you."** Lia said.**

**He decided to ignore Lia and turned to Dana who was still one foot up.**

"Keep it up." **Klaus told Dana.**

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" **Elena asked**.

"Stefan's on a time out."** Klaus replied.**

**Matt and Bonne entered the gym.**

"Uh-oh, here comes the Bennett witch." **Lia muttered while grinning.**

"Bonnie, get out of here!" **Elena exclaimed.**

**Klaus turned to Bonnie**. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started."

"Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." **Klaus said to Dana then he turn his attention back to Bonnie.** "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." **Bonnie said.**

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." **Klaus said.**

**Lia snorted at Klaus deduction but didn't say anything. Then Rebekah entered the gym along with Tyler, then she notices Lia on the bleachers.**

"Ophelia." **She muttered.**

**Lia recognized rebekah but she just smiled at her and gestured to turn back her attention.**

"Get off of me!" **Tyler said struggling from Rebekah's grip.**

"Hush now." **Rebekah told Tyler.**

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." **Klaus introduced.**

**Rebekah rolled her eyes to her brother.** "Don't be an ass."

**Then she threw Tyler near Klaus' grip.**

"Leave him alone."** Elena begged.**

**Klaus simply ignored Elena's protests.** "I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually."

**He then bites his wrists and fed Tyler his blood.** "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry."

**Then he snapped his neck making Elena, Matt and Bonnie shocked. Klaus smiled, and Lia had a straight face.**

**They were waiting for Tyler to wake up and Bonnie started to look through her memory to help Tyler.**

"So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." **Rebekah commented.**

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"** Klaus ordered.**

**Rebekah took Tyler's limp body and left with him.**

**Klaus looked at Elena.** "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

**Stefan entered the gym and swore alliance to Klaus, to which He didn't accept then he tried to kill Elena but was helped by Lia. Stefan raged out and attacked Klaus but Klaus compelled him to kill Dana and Chad.**

**Lia and Matt, comforting Elena while Bonnie who was beside was still trying to come up for a spell to help Tyler, Klaus and Stefan was a floor across them.**

"The spell 'bout the hybrid's curse go far up to thousand years my family book didn't go that far." **Bonnie said.**

"That's too bad then your friend is going to die." **Klaus said.**

"He's not." **Lia simply said.**

**Elena, Bonnie and Klaus looked at her.**

"What do you mean?" **Bonnie asked.**

"You broke the curse right? Who told you the process to unbind it?" **Lia asked Klaus.**

"The original witch." **He replied.**

"What did she told you?" **Lia questioned again.**

"The heart of the werewolf, a vampire and the blood of a doppelgänger." **Klaus said.** "I was told to kill all of them to unbind my curse."

"You're lucky then, your doppelgänger is still alive."** Lia said.**

**Elena gave her a confused look.** "What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised my sister didn't tell you about this. Your hybrid's need the doppelgänger's blood during their transition." **Lia said.**

**Klaus face turned into a grim look and then grabbed Elena's wrist and bit into it. Lia pushed him back with a spell.**

"You could've just asked." Lia said.

**Lia, held Elena's arm and pour her blood on a cup. He passed it to Klaus and healed Elena with her Magic.**

* * *

**The whole ordeal ended with Tyler being the first successful hybrid created, Stefan turning off his humanity and Elena was sent to the hospital which is later on was brought back by Damon back to the Salvatore boarding house.**

**The next day, Lia was at her living room, her feet was lifted up to her coffee while watching T. V. she was watching a historical soap opera. Being a 400 year old witch it is quite revolting to watch such dramas but she was bored.**

**The house's door bell rang and Lia stood up from her relaxing position on the couch to open the door. She was surprised to see her sister at the door.**

"Well, hello there sissy."** Elysia greeted her older sister. **"Is it true? You found the witch?"

"Yup, and guess who else I have found." **Lia told her sister.**

"Who?"

"Your thousand year old vampire, now he is a hybrid by the way."

**Elysia's bright cerulean eyes lit up but then it turned grim.** "What am I going excited for? I'm sure he wanted me dead for the last four centuries."

"What exactly happened?"** Lia asked**.

"It's nothing Lia, leave it be." **Elysia said, while she touches the a piece of cross shaped dangling earring on her right ear.**

"Yeah, right. So where's Lu?" **Lia asked.**

"Oh, come one help me get her off my truck." **Elysia said motioning Lia to follow her.**

"That's so messed up." **she commented.**

"Yes it is." **Elysia agreed.**

* * *

_**A/N: Lianne here, got nothing to do so I updated! Yay! I hope this lasts long... ;)**_

_**Au revoir,**_

_**xL**_


End file.
